Listen To Your Heart, Usagi
by Haru Inuzuka
Summary: It is amazing what one little song can do...to bring two kindred souls...together.


**Listen To Your Heart, Usagi**

**AN: **Okay, this a songfic that I wrote in about 30 minutes. So, I'm sorry if there's any spelling mistakes or if I missed some things. ^^" The song is **Listen To Your Heart **by **DNT**.

This is set about two months after Galaxia was defeated, and the Starlights and Princes Kakyuu returned to their planet, Kinmokusei.

I wrote this because a) I have been hearing this song a lot and b) I just believe that this song fits Seiya and Usagi, and what they went/are still going through.

And don't worry **Vamprincess38**, I am writing your requests. I am merely giving my brain a proper rest and making sure that I don't go into a writer's block or rut. Both are NOT pleasant things, I assure you. -_-

Anyway, please enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it Minna~! ^-^

* * *

><p>She always heard this song now.<p>

No matter where she went or what station of the radio she listened to, this song always played.

In fact, it played right now on her iPod; the buds in her ears tingling the music against her eardrums as she walked to Juuban Park.

She never knew why…or rather, refused to acknowledge the way it called to her heart and pulled at her soul.

The way it pulled her towards _him._

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah_

_We've built a love but that love falls apart_

_A little piece of heaven turns too dark_

He was the only one who noticed.

Seiya was the only one to notice the pain she was in, hidden behind large cheery smiles and innocently laughing eyes. Well, no, he wasn't the only one if she really thought about it.

Fighter saw it, too. When she was Sailor Moon, the Starlight always seemed to see right through her and the mask she wore.

Even though they didn't know who the other was at the time, they were always drawn to each other. Even now, before and after their identities were revealed, they couldn't deny the pull they felt; the peace and closure while in each others presence.

Starlight to Moonlight. Moonlight to Starlight.

Without knowing when, how or why...she had fallen for him just as fiercely as he did her.

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

She wanted to. Oh Kami, did she want to!

She wanted to say "screw destiny" and follow her heart. Listen as it responded to his, wanting to reassure him that she felt the same. Scream it to the heavens that she loved him and didn't care what lonely fate destiny had in store for her.

To break her chains and rush into his warm, loving arms.

But, she didn't have the courage. Didn't want to risk her friends loyalty and support. Lose the only ones she felt understood her above all else.

But she still had hope. Hope that she would gain the resolve she needed…to never tell him goodbye.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah_

_They're swept away and nothing is what is seems_

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

Sometimes, she does wonder why they fight.

They are Sailor Senshi! It shouldn't matter what galaxy they're from!

But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get her friends to listen. Couldn't get them to work with the Star Senshi, when it was obvious that they had a common enemy. And that they could beat her if they'd only fight together!

Her precious moments with him was being swept away with the tide; lost in its swirling depths and nothing was as she knew anymore. She believes that love concurs all; that nothing can stand in the way of two people who felt it with their very beings.

But then, why was her love being hampered? Why must she lose her happiness? Is her love only meant to grow and flourish in secret; this wonderful feeling only belonging to her dreams?

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

Reaching the park just as the chorus started again and seeing a painfully familiar bench, she sat down and leaned back against the wooded backrest. Staring up at the cloudless midnight sky, she looked longingly at a single glowing star; nestled so near to the moon and yet so far away.

She could hear him calling even now. His soft, musical voice singing his song of unrequited love.

With a jolt, she realized that she could no longer listen with a passive heart.

_And there are voices_

_That want to be heard_

_To much to mention_

_But you can't find the words_

_The scent of magic_

_The beauty that's been_

_Then love was wilder than the wind_

Yes, there was voices that always called out at her, wanting to be heard. The voices of her friends and fellow senshi; the voices of her family, of Mamoru, the faint voice of Chibiusa, and of the world. Waiting for her to speak and acknowledge their various tempo of words.

But she couldn't find the words. In fact, she didn't ever want to. Because she refused to be tied down to something that took away her happiness and striped her of her fighting spirit.

She had finely acknowledged her own feelings. The way this simple song had put her silent longing into words. Not even the Senshi of Wind could stop her now.

Slowly as she started up at that sad beacon of light, the quiet resolve that had been building ever since she had became the Senshi of the Moon, grew and grew until she started to faintly glow. Giving out a silent call that only one other would be able to hear.

She hoped that he came soon.

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

_Listen to your heart...mm..mmm_

Suddenly, the star she was staring up at glowed and seemed to fall to Earth, shooting like a shooting star across the many Galaxies of the Universe.

She cried out with joy as her love stood before her, melting from Fighter to Seiya and back, like the Light was confused which form to take as the soft glow of their love called to both.

Usagi made up their mind for them.

She ran forward and embraced the Light, wrapping her arms around their neck and kissing them just as they switched to Seiya, halting him in that form forever.

He held her back, kissing her with a wild passion that left them breathless.

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

Nether of them heard as the song trailed off. Didn't hear the footsteps as they drew nearer, nor the voices yelling for them to listen.

But that was okay, for they no longer cared to.

They were listening to their hearts.

And as their souls joined as one and danced to the beat of their love, they vowed that they would never tell each other "goodbye" again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>END~<strong>___

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So, what did everyone think? Please tell me in your review! Be gentle; this was my first songfic and the first time I have ever wrote this pairing. ^^


End file.
